Alexandra Shipp / Gallery
LouisaAlexandraJade.jpg Tumblr m79iu3WcL91qe5ixxo1 1280.jpg L.jpg Alex Shipp.png Shipp 02.jpg Image3.jpg Image4.jpg 0a94acc4d5f011e1a9be22000a1e8b1a_7.jpg|Tweeted by Alexandra: "Finally got my dolly @tasied @klarizaclayton".|link=https://twitter.com/AlexShipppp/status/227924322545696769 ff4ed2eed67c11e1a38712313820476f_7.jpg|Tweeted by Alexandra: "Cholla earrings!?!?! #inlove #ifeelcool #hoodratthings".|link=https://twitter.com/AlexShipppp/status/228178010954670080 5a1f4d92d90d11e1b44322000a1e8c9f_7.jpg|Tweeted by Alexandra: "I can see that you are lonesome just like me, and it being late, You'd like some some company".|link=https://twitter.com/AlexShipppp/status/229361046706585600 image (1).jpg|Alexandra Shipp's new Twitter profile picture. Follow her at @AlexShipppp. She will play the new character "KT Rush". 539137f8dc3511e1a953123138104e29_7.jpg|Tweeted by Alexandra: "#obsessionturnedmypassion".|link=https://twitter.com/AlexShipppp/status/230815807213563905 5d0faad6dc3411e1ba8122000a1e88a8_7.jpg|Tweeted by Alexandra: "We bad. @louisacburnham #eggiebreadandicecream".|link=https://twitter.com/AlexShipppp/status/230814143656116226 image5.jpg|Alexandra Shipp’s new Twitter profile picture. Follow her on Twitter at “@AlexShipppp”. She will play new character “KT Rush” in Season 3 of “House of Anubis”. 1acad2c8e00211e1a78c12313804ce91_7.jpg|Tweeted by Alexandra: "the red isn't the red we painted it's just... rust. ".|link=https://twitter.com/AlexShipppp/status/232568519315832832 AztzvUkCcAEubzW.jpg|Tweeted by Alexandra: “@tasieD and I in the car on our way home from a great day of shooting!!!”.|link=https://twitter.com/AlexShipppp/status/232907062546427904 A0ITOkPCEAAb0k9.jpg|Tweeted by Alexandra: “SPICE GIRLS!!!”.|link=https://twitter.com/AlexShipppp/status/234771271538315266 143f8ac0e61011e1af6f22000a1c867a_7.jpg|Tweeted by Alexandra: "Sun in England!!! Ima get me #tan".|link=https://twitter.com/AlexShipppp/status/235360351384924160 68a75940e64611e1a78c12313804ce91_7.jpg|Tweeted by Alexandra: "I stare at the sun when it makes the sky purdy".|link=https://twitter.com/AlexShipppp/status/235458233425350658 A0S82y6CEAAFFLJ.jpg|Tweeted by Alexandra: “#soblessed”.|link=https://twitter.com/AlexShipppp/status/235520730090049536 Ff636246e71011e1bf341231381b775d 7.jpg|Tweeted by Tasie: "The Filipino food being appreciated".|link=https://twitter.com/tasieD/status/235823375048654848 A0m5c4LCUAAUeNG.jpg|Tweeted by Alexandra: “@klarizaclayton is one of THE MOST beautiful people”.|link=https://twitter.com/AlexShipppp/status/236924361171423232 485374eee96611e1974722000a1c24bc_7.jpg|Tweeted by Alexandra: "#nofilterneeded".|link=https://twitter.com/AlexShipppp/status/236899161650368512 A0mLTw9CIAA8cVQ.jpg|Tweeted by Alexandra: “#someonewhoisawesome My mother ❤”.|link=https://twitter.com/AlexShipppp/status/236873627084136448 F99de064e9dd11e1ae7d123138178d5e 7.jpg|Tweeted by Tasie: "Anubis girls :) (some of)".|link=https://twitter.com/tasieD/status/237114874247933952 2b7fbf5ceab611e1a97a22000a1cbf16 7.jpg|Tweeted by Alexandra: "@ajsawyer and I canoodling on set #brownies4lyfe".|link=https://twitter.com/AlexShipppp/status/237504348962320384 image8.jpg|Alexandra Shipp’s new Twitter profile picture. She will play the new character “KT Rush” on “House of Anubis”. Follow her on Twitter at “@AlexShipppp”. proxy.jpg|Tweeted by Alexandra: "What you know about them braidz?!?! #throwbackthursday".|link=https://twitter.com/AlexShipppp/status/238697246584098816 dd613698ef8811e1b1c522000a1e889d_7.jpg|Tweeted by Alexandra: "Happie girl ��".|link=https://twitter.com/AlexShipppp/status/239728785795211265 edaf5adef5e111e1aa6822000a1ea033_7.jpg|Tweeted by Alexandra: "Get yo hur did on set? #SURE !".|link=https://twitter.com/AlexShipppp/status/242655986916143104 A20dd548f61211e1a74822000a1e8c8d 7.jpg|Tweeted by Alexandra: "Thuggin off set #itstimeslikethese #whatuknowboutRON @louisacburnham".|link=https://twitter.com/AlexShipppp/status/242743973888794625 proxy1.jpg|Tweeted by Alexandra: "Thinking of you @bradleymeinz".|link=https://twitter.com/AlexShipppp/status/243089782664724483 proxy (2).jpg|Tweeted by Alexandra: "#nofilter starting off my day in London this weekend!! More amazing pics to come.".|link=https://twitter.com/AlexShipppp/status/244438060765437952 proxy6.jpg|Tweeted by Alexandra: "The queen was in".|link=https://twitter.com/AlexShipppp/status/244564226885185536 proxy (3).jpg|Tweeted by Alexandra: "UNO MAS".|link=https://twitter.com/AlexShipppp/status/244564723511742464 proxy (5).jpg|Tweeted by Alexandra: "Picture credit @kbuck4 #london".|link=https://twitter.com/AlexShipppp/status/244904537935212544 proxy (7).jpg|Tweeted by Alexandra: "Oh haaaaaaaay!".|link=https://twitter.com/AlexShipppp/status/245204727963475970 proxy (8).jpg|Tweeted by Alexandra: "What a great weekend in London with my girl @kbuck4".|link=https://twitter.com/AlexShipppp/status/245203594465386496 proxy (9).jpg|Tweeted by Alexandra: "British Museum? Thx @kbuck4 #igetbywithalittlehelpfrommyfriends".|link=https://twitter.com/AlexShipppp/status/245203398578819072 proxy8.jpg|Tweeted by Alexandra: "Whaaaaaat?! @kbuck4".|link=https://twitter.com/AlexShipppp/status/245258058563989504 proxy (10).jpg|wearing my #katemoss shirt whilst listening to #coolio #gangstersparadise before my table read|link=https://twitter.com/AlexShipppp/status/245528074937044992 proxy (12).jpg|Tweeted by Alexandra: "It's still #tbt in AMERICA!!! My gram and I at Disneyland I think!! 1993 baby. #iwasallcheeks #imissthe90s".|link=https://twitter.com/AlexShipppp/status/246416527644033024 A2w5BVmCMAEtnYL.jpg|Tweeted by Alex: "There's watermelon on set! Yay!".|link=https://twitter.com/AJSawyer/status/246634774733664257 proxy13.jpg|Tweeted by Alexandra: "@ajsawyer ��".|link=https://twitter.com/AlexShipppp/status/246712711390588929 proxy (17).jpg|Tweeted by Alexandra: "Hair cut. Ya lyke?!?! #undecidedbutkindalove".|link=https://twitter.com/AlexShipppp/status/247036997363961856 5caae885e3109e1ed359e50da342a955.jpeg|Alexandra Shipp's new Twitter profile picture. She will be playing new character "KT Rush" on "House of Anubis" Season 3. Follow her on Twitter at "@AlexShipppp". proxy (37).jpg|Tweeted by Alexandra: "#sillypaintedface".|link=https://twitter.com/AlexShipppp/status/249298970789167105 proxy (42).jpg|Tweeted by Alexandra: "#tbt #venice #californialove @laurenskysummers @julbest #justinedontgotsnoinstagram".|link=https://twitter.com/AlexShipppp/status/251338582462169088 proxy30.jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "@Alexshipppp working it at the House of Anubis season 3 photo shoot! #houseofanubis #hoa".|link=https://twitter.com/LouisaCBurnham/status/252470099401900032 proxy (51).jpg|Tweeted by Alexandra: "Playing doctor with my brother #tbt #africandolly #mybrotherthinkshesagoalie".|link=https://twitter.com/AlexShipppp/status/254010660990619648 a954d320118711e28d1322000a1fb079_7.jpg|Tweeted by Alexandra: "@louisaconnollyburnham #werelikediamondsindasky #roomielurv".|link=https://twitter.com/AlexShipppp/status/255406131848028161 d3a9b3b4f13388ec139e579556e19dca.jpeg|Alexandra Shipp's new Twitter profile picture. She will be playing new character "KT Rush". Follow her on Twitter at "@AlexShipppp". proxy38.jpg|Tweeted by Alexandra: "#talkinboutlife #aintnothinbutagthang @louisaconnollyburnham".|link=https://twitter.com/AlexShipppp/status/256146475506077696 A5gifRmCYAIhOPb.jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "Rainbow :) @AlexShipppp @AJSawyer #houseofanubis".|link=https://twitter.com/LouisaCBurnham/status/258994899263840256 Proxy43.jpg|Tweeted by Tasie: "Girls night".|link=https://twitter.com/tasieD/status/259965912982110208 8dbd0302252411e2b17a22000a1fa432_7.jpg|Tweeted by Alexandra: "Thinking back on a great photoshoot ;) #happy".|link=https://twitter.com/AlexShipppp/status/264450951409184769 proxy49.jpg|Tweeted by Alexandra: "@Laurenlsummers lo lo beanz".|link=https://twitter.com/AlexShipppp/status/264815630031654912 proxy (84).jpg|Tweeted by Alexandra: "@julbest @Laurenlsummers oh so happy #tripodreunite".|link=https://twitter.com/AlexShipppp/status/264815394370502656 Category:Galleries Category:Cast Galleries Category:House of Anubis